(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorption refrigeration system utilizing a low temperature heat source as a second heat source.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,762 discloses a system comprising a generator, a condenser, an evaporator, an absorber and a heat exchanger constituting an absorption refrigeration system which is further provided with a generator of low temperature energy.
This system offers the advantage that a main heat source and an auxiliary heat source, such as solar heat, can both be utilized, thereby enabling energy to be conserved.
This invention disclosed in this prior art document fails, however, to disclose utilization of the solar heat not only in the cooling mode but also in the heating mode and a construction necessary to achieve the purpose. Thus the question of utilizing the solar heat both for cooling and heating purposes remains unsolved.